FrankenTyler
Summary FrankenTyler is a character in the Super Oreo And Super Elvis comics made by Kyle Books. He is based of Tyler History Super Oreo And Super Elvis 1 FrankenTyler Was made by King Cat as an ultimate to fight the puppies. Super Oreo and Super Elvis fight the monster which they defeat. The dogs resurrect the monster with a cannon so he can fight a giant Cat-Bot. He then became one of their allies. Attack Of The Candy Cane Monsters FrankenTyler gets a call to help the super pets he goes to help them since his house is located on the North Pole apparently. He fights a giant candy cane monster. The monster throws a boomerang at him but Buddy takes the hit. This gets FrankenTyler super mad so he eats the Candy Cane Monster. Then all of the Candy Cane Monsters Come back to life to do some unexplained reason by King Cat. They defeat the monsters in the end by turning them all into desert. Spidey Shorty FrankenTyler decides to come with the Super pets out of the North Pole. When Shorty attacks the super pets FrankenTyler tries to help but Buddy spins around his legs causing him to trip and do damage to the plane. FrankenTyler is webbed up but do to his strength he is able to break free. When he sees that Shorty is now the same size as him he decides its up to him to fight her. He does so but Shorty is a tough fight but he gets lucky when Guinness shrinks down shorty. FrankenTyler makes it back home when the plane lands. And The Attack of The Shrink Man FrankenTyler is relaxing with the Super pets on the beach when suddenly the Shrink Man attacks. The Shrink Man immedatly starts to shrink down FrankenTyler so he can't help during the fight. He asks King Cat to bring him back to normal which he does and shakes King Cat's hand afterwords. However because King Cat is an idiot he hits his machine and creates the Blanket Monsters. And Blankets Part 1 And The Sleepy Catters FrankenTyler tries to trick the Blanket Monsters into not fighting the Super Pets but his disguise fails and they beat him up. FrankenTyler is unconscious the rest of the book. Are There 6 Eyeballs FrankenTyler tries to help when the Blankets fuse together to become the 6 Eyed Blanket but King Cat stops him by turning him into a iguana. The super pets take King Cat's wand to transform him back into normal. The Wedding This comic was never finished. Design = FrankenTyler is based on Frankenstein's Monster from the novel Frankenstein by Mary Shelly. He was named after Kyle's brother Tyler because at the time they had a rivalry and Kyle wanted his brother to be the villain (But he thought that was too mean so he made FrankenTyler into a good guy.) FrankenTyler wheres a red shirt with missing buttons, Blue pants, and brown shoes. He has black hair and green skin and is often smiling. FrankenTyler was often miscolored by young kyle which could be seen in Super Oreo and Super Elvis 3 with a misscolored shirt and Super Oreo and Super Elvis 4 with misccolored pants. Kills Candy Cane Monster (Eaten) (Attack Of The Candy Cane Monsters) Appearances # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 1 # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 2: Trapped In Fairy Tale Land (Cameo) # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 3: Attack Of The Candy Cane Monsters # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 4: Spidey Shorty # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 5: And The Attack Of The Shrink Man # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 6: And Blankets Part 1 And The Sleepy Catters # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 6: Are There 6 Eyeballs # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 7: The Wedding Videos # Reading a Comic I Made as a Kid Super Oreo and Super Elvis: Trapped in Fairy Tale Land # Reading a Comic I Made as a Kid Super Oreo and Super Elvis: Attack of the Candy Cane Monsters Category:Super Oreo Category:Kyle Books Category:Character